309 Summer Vexgames - Day 1
The 23rd of October, 309, was Day 1 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day saw the opening ceremony of the games, plus the first medal event - the 100 metres race. Opening Ceremony The crowd of 60 000 had been gathering for some time at the Albalonga Stadium in Belo Quinto. At exactly 18:00, the viewers watched a spectacular fireworks display and, for the next two hours, performances by hundreds of dancers and musicians. Local group Mercado de Peixe performed the official song of the Vexgames, Mundo Novo ("New World"), whose lyrics tell about the history and the people of Belo Quinto. At 19:59, the Vexgames torch entered the stadium carried by local 12-year old student Carlota Amália. She then passed it to boxer Daniel Esvidraquia, who paraded across the stadium before lighting the Vexgames cauldron. Another show of fireworks followed, as Esvidraquia took the Vexgames oath as a representative of all athletes. Short speeches by Portocapitalian president Carlos Augusto de Melo and organizing comitee chairman Andrei Almeida took place just after that. Following this, athletes from all thirty-two participating nations marched out to the centre of the stadium, starting with representatives from the Aethelnian team, then Baben Bay, Chungxipang, all the way to Xochimechatl. The hosting Portocapitalian team was, as per tradition, the last team to enter the stadium. Westrian badminton player Druus Hoovengattner (wearing a white armband on his blue suit) took another Vexgames oath. Image:Opening_davenport.png|Davenport, represented by its baseball team, was the fourth delegation to parade. Image:Opening_djeriga.png|The small Djerigan team. Image:Opening_lendosa.png|The Lendosa team was heavily applauded. Image:Opening_lysonia.png|''Judoka'' James Tormin was the flagbearer for the Lyson Empire. Image:Opening_shaelia.png|The Shaelic Commonwealth is participating on its first ever Vexgames. After another fireworks display and musical performances, the athletes dispersed. Some of them, however, still had another activity on the stadium that night. Athletics - 100m (male) At 22:00, just ater the opening ceremony, as volunteers were still clearing up some areas of the Albalonga main field, the first event of the 309 Summer Vexgames took place. The 44 male athletes from seventeen nations raced first in six heats. The first three runners from each heat qualified for the second round. Heat 1 1. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 09.95 Q 2. Saulo Pitanga (PCL) — 10.44 Q 3. Innocenzio Garibaldi (STS) — 10.50 Q 4. Lou Kaolack (NKO) — 10.62 5. Ivan Tupolev (BOB) — 10.67 6. Dino VenVoot (WES) — 10.95 7. Septimo Condratato (LEN) — 11.97 8. Luis Baggio (KAN) — 11.98 Heat 2 1. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 10.54 Q 2. Tirano Galtero (LEN) — 10.66 Q 3. Maklor Nor (LYS) — 10.73 Q 4. Telorur (TRI) — 10.84 5. Jose Campigo (KAN) — 10.96 6. Gervais Trevelyn (AET) — 11.94 7. Bellanca Pontecorvo (STS) — 12.97 8. Henrique al'Malud (PCL) — 12.99 Heat 3 1. Marco Assel (WES) — 09.89 Q 2. Furo Ekke (CGX) — 10.53 Q 3. Roberto Clavia (KAN) — 10.59 Q 4. Raul Seisho (PCL) — 10.61 5. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 10.72 6. Pakin Drekén (SCW) — 10.82 7. Egidio Angelo (STS) — 10.85 8. Ma'a Inga'ami (MIM) — 10.94 Heat 4 1. Fabrizia Negri (STS) — 09.87 Q 2. Carlos Sampaio (PCL) — 10.43 Q 3. Carlos Santiatti (KAN) — 10.47 Q 4. Thomis Romon (LYS) — 10.72 5. Louis Louga (NKO) — 10.72 6. Pero Visandrico (LEN) — 10.72 7. Laertes Anemone (AET) — 10.88 8. Alex Ytong (IWK) — 10.98 Heat 5 1. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 10.49 Q 2. Kolaranis (TRI) — 10.50 Q 3. Silbo Sibilino (PCL) — 10.73 Q 4. Amita Anerio (STS) — 11.86 5. Isidore Melchior (AET) — 11.96 6. Techopetl Tlizoca (XML) — 12.76 Heat 6 1. Othelo Windermere Jr (AET) — 10.51 Q 2. Marco Torilio (LEN) — 10.54 Q 3. Fips Ronnack (SCK) — 10.65 Q 4. Eizak Dustaus (SCW) — 10.76 5. Johan Musk (WES) — 10.81 6. Geogias Helmi (KAN) — 11.76 On the second round, the eighteen racers were divided in three semifinals. The first two in each race, plus the two fastest third-place overall, were qualified to the final race. Semifinal 1 1. Tirano Galtero (LEN) — 10.43 Q 2. Saulo Pitanga (PCL) — 10.59 Q 3. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 10.60 Q 4. Maklor Nor (LYS) — 10.87 5. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 12.88 6. Fips Ronnack (SCK) — 12.94 Semifinal 2 1. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 10.41 Q 2. Innocenzio Garibaldi (STS) — 10.47 Q 3. Marco Assel (WES) — 10.48 Q 4. Silbo Sibilino (PCL) — 10.65 5. Roberto Clavia (KAN) — 10.95 6. Kolaranis (TRI) — 10.98 Semifinal 3 1. Fabrizia Negri (STS) — 10.50 Q 2. Carlos Sampaio (PCL) — 10.56 Q 3. Marco Torilio (LEN) — 10.61 4. Othelo Windermere Jr (AET) — 10.62 5. Carlos Santiatti (KAN) — 10.71 6. Furo Ekke (CGX) — 10.91 Surprisingly, two Portocapitalian and two Samuelonian racers managed to advance up to the final race, while all but one of the Niokolan favourites were eliminated on the previous rounds. For the final race, the results were the following: Final 1. Carlos Sampaio (PCL) — 10.37 ***** GOLD 2. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 10.38 ***** SILVER 3. Marco Assel (WES) — 10.39 ***** BRONZE 4. Innocenzio Garibaldi (STS) — 10.41 5. Fabrizia Negri (STS) — 10.43 6. Saulo Pitanga (PCL) — 10.58 7. Tirano Galtero (LEN) — 10.69 8. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 11.75 The crowd went crazy as Carlos Sampaio grabbed the first medal of the games - and Porto Capital's first ever summer Vexgames medal. Favourite Ibra Tambacounda, from Niokolo Koba, finished second, closelly followed by Westria's Marco Assel. Image:100m-pc.png|Carlos Sampaio paraded across the track before heading to the podium. Image:Aethelnia_runner.png|Aethelnian Inigo Ysengard, despite finishing last on the final race, celebrated anyway. Athletics - 100m (female) At 23:30m, as the boys left the track, it was time for the female 100m event. The forty athletes participated in five heats, with the first three in each - plus the fastest fourth-placer overall - advancing to the two semifinal races. Heat 1 1. Aethelboda Prothero (AET) — 11.37 Q 2. Hilétia Canegra (SCW) — 11.38 Q 3. Carolina Barbosa (PCL) — 11.40 Q 4. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 11.50 Q 5. Adelorna Durilasa (LEN) — 11.78 6. Mechtlan Zaxatl (XML) — 11.81 7. Clementine Laporte (STS) — 12.88 8. Alisa Pinan (KAN) — 12.99 Heat 2 1. Jasas Cekloinam (SCW) — 10.61 Q 2. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 11.37 Q 3. Sanbo Moussakar (NKO) — 11.56 Q 4. Melivia Mora (LYS) — 11.59 5. Julia Sivana (LEN) — 11.63 6. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 11.64 7. Ophelia Pontevedrin (AET) — 11.69 8. Fidealia Berbal (KAN) — 11.86 Heat 3 1. Su Fukai (CGX) — 11.44 Q 2. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 11.61 Q 3. Gracia Casas (KAN) — 11.76 Q 4. Mariam Thabit (STS) — 11.79 5. Ima Dikembe (NKO) — 11.86 6. Maria Rafaela (PCL) — 11.86 7. Silvia Fritzer (LOM) — 11.96 8. Hortense Bonneterie (AET) — 12.88 Heat 4 1. Maria Totti (STS) — 11.40 Q 2. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 11.57 Q 3. Darelien (TRI) — 11.71 Q 4. Pati Bazzoli (PCL) — 11.85 5. Hava Kleeor (LYS) — 11.98 6. Concordia Terebone (AET) — 12.90 7. Maria Fediro (KAN) — 13.80 8. Yrma Zelda (IWK) — 13.91 Heat 5 1. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 11.39 Q 2. Belifanta Aumignac (AET) — 11.58 Q 3. Hela Neea (LYS) — 11.64 Q 4. Dolores Windt (SCK) — 11.70 5. Lucia Secanta (LEN) — 11.73 6. Angelina Milano (STS) — 11.73 7. Drina Pantago (KAN) — 11.97 8. Sula Mirrada (PCL) — 12.93 After that, the two semifinal races - the four best-placed in each were qualified to the final. Semifinal 1 1. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 11.26 Q 2. Maria Totti (STS) — 11.41 Q 3. Su Fukai (CGX) — 11.46 Q 4. Hilétia Canegra (SCW) — 11.47 Q 5. Hela Neea (LYS) — 11.68 6. Aehelboda Protero (AET) — 11.82 7. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 11.94 8. Darelien (TRI) — 13.93 Semifinal 2 1. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 11.38 Q 2. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 11.46 Q 3. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 11.48 Q 4. Sanbo Moussakar (NKO) — 11.48 Q 5. Carolina Barbosa (PCL) — 11.56 6. B. d'Aumignac (AET) — 11.59 7. Gracia Casas (KAN) — 12.74 8. Jasas Cekloinam (SCW) — 13.75 And the final results were... Final 1. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 11.40 ***** GOLD 2. Hilétia Canegra (SCW) — 11.44 ***** SILVER 3. Su Fukai (CGX) — 11.47 ***** BRONZE 4. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 11.60 5. Cammie St Clair (STS) — 11.62 6. Maria Totti (STS) — 11.77 7. Sanbo Moussakar (NKO) — 11.88 8. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 13.55 Solanchatka's Pamina Gösser grabbed the gold, followed closely by Hilétia Canegra, from the Shaelic Commonwealth. Zipangi Su Fukai followed closely. Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Porto Capital (PCL) 1 2. Solanchatka (SCK) 1 3. Shaelia (SCW) 1 4. Niokolo Koba (NKO) 1 5. Chungxipang (CGX) 1 6. Westria (WES) 1